Suicide Ana
Suicide Ana, también llamada Ana Came Back, es un Creepypasta recientemente nuevo creado en agosto del 2013, aún no es de los más populares, debido a su corto tiempo hasta ahora que tiene. No se sabe la página o red social donde el Creepy nació. Historia La historia de Suicide Ana se dividen en distintos relatos. Hasta ahora hay tres relatos: El primero es de un camionero, el segundo es de una chica con Anorexia nerviosa y el tercero es de un violador. Si se leen cada una de estas, parece que no hay un tipo de victimas al cual ataque. Muchos deberían leer primero la historia para ver los motivos de Ana. Muchos la describen como una jóven hermosa, de tez trigueña, cabello castaño, unos cautivadores ojos grises y un lunar en su mejilla derecha. La historia de Ana comienza con su nacimiento, su madre y su padre seguían siendo adolescentes que estudiaban en la escuela secundaria. Su padre no supo bien como hacerse cargo, pero la madre de su padre, Margaret, se encargó de ser ese padre que no sabía ser William. Nació con el nombre de Valentina Vólkova. Desde corta edad, la vida de Ana (Es mejor llamarla así) estubo plagada de desgracias. En el ambiente que se crió no era adecuado, ni el más minimo. Se crió junto a sus abuelos (Parte materna) y su madre, años después llegaría Maggie, la hermanita menor de Valentina. El hogar de Ana lo describía como un lugar de gritos, violencia, y insalubidad. Era la casa de problemas familiares, todos los vecinos solían escuchar todos los días gritos, peleas y hasta incluso prescenciar agresión fisica. En la escuela solían llamar a la madre de la niña, para decirle que su hija se veía desnutrida, lloraba constantemente sin razón y llevaba largas ojeras. Obviamente, fruto de la estadía en esa casa. Para ser precisos, la violencia dómestica, no era sólo el problema, también era su madre. La madre de Ana para ella era un mostruo, así la describia con tan sólo 5 años. Julia tenía un remordimiento contra la niña, sin razón. Cuando iba a la casa de Margaret, esta se encontraba con muchos moretones y en el estado que siempre se encontraba. Las torturas (Se merecen llamarse así) que recibia la niñita eran traumantes. Una de ellas, por ejemplo, es que la niña le había pedido ayuda a su madre con la tarea y terminó en que la infante se encontraba contra la puerta de su casa, con la nariz sangrando con enfrente suyo un cuchillo a la altura de sus ojos. Fue inevitable que con el hogar donde se había criado, hubiese salido una persona con tantos traumas. Respecto al pasar de los años, siguieron más desgracias. Su abuela Lilianna, la madre de su madre, falleció de Cáncer. Lilianna siempre cumplió un rol importante emocional de esta chica. Ana la veía como la madre que jamás tuvo y fue su primera perdida. Era una de las pocas personas que no tenía recuerdos malos, salvo las peleas con su abuelo, que prefirió ignorarlas. La chica ya había cumplido quince años, tuvo que convivir con su madre, ahora adicta a las drogas y con parejas malas, sumando que se encargó de su hermanita de 6 años. Su abuela Margaret, a quien adoraba como nadie valoró a Ana, luchaba por su tenencia. Ana seguía de pie, por primera vez en su vida sin ver que el único escape era el suicidio y su adicción de cortarse. Vió por primera vez, que había un futuro mejor. Respecto a lo escolar, Ana jamás tuvo amigos, pero ese año, todo empezaba ser mejor, pues logró hacer una amiga: May. May solía pasar todo el tiempo con Ana, era otra motivación a no dirigirse a su cuchilla oculta en su mesita de luz. Todo cambió un día. May también la pasaba mal en su casa, no tanto como Ana, pero esto llevó a problemas alimenticios. May era anorexica. Las charlas sobre cosas de adolescentes normales habían pasado a ser charlas de una enferma y una persona dólida. Ana le admitió sus problemas a May. Parecía ser un sueño, y a la vez una pesadilla, que dos mejores amigas sufrían mutuamente. Ana cada vez que estaba con May era como haber encontrado la felicidad en una persona, ella... Ella se había enamorado, quizá. Se sentía feliz, con ganas de sacarse la ultima mierda que le quedaba, y vivir la vida. Por desgracia, May perdió el control. May ahora se encontraba en una clinica, totalmente desnutrida, apenas podía levantar su cabeza. Por desgracia, la abuela de Ana, falleció de un paro cardio-respiratorio. Valentina, cayó en la depresión. No había más motivos para vivir. El día de la muerte de su abuela llegó a las once de la noche, ahí se encontaraba su madre en el Living, fumando marihuana, mientras que se encontraba un hombre también. Era la pareja de Julia. Su nombre era Luis, y Valentina le tenía asco. Pues este hombre de cuarenta años, se le había avalanzado varias veces. En ese momento, Ana se dirigió a su cuarto. -Oye. -Dijo el hombre. -¿Qué? -Respondió de mala gana. -¿No me vas a saludar, preciosa? -Dijo el hombre, con una sonrisa pervertida. El hombre se leantó. Valentina se fue alejando, y en un segundo, Ana estaba luchando para evitar ser tocada por esas manos sucias. Ya no podía más. No había forma de defenderse. Violada, su unica salida se derrumbó y la persona que amaba, agonizando. En ese momento, Ana recordó una cosa: La soga donde colgaba la ropa en el jardín. Era el final, ella sabía que iba a terminar su vida así. Antes de que se ahorcara, escribió en una carta las palabras "Nobody could help me. Could you help me?" Y así finalizó su vida. Su cuerpo fue encontrado por su madre dos días después del suicidio. El cuerpo se encontraba en el living, colgado de una orca casera y todas las paredes estaban todas escritas con negro con cosas como: "I will come back" "Ana came back" "Destinated to be unlucky" y su frase "Could you help me?". ''Ella llevaba un vestido negro, un buzo con la capucha puesta también negro el cual sus mangas estaban arremangadas para mostrar sus prolijos cortes horizontales en todos sus brazos y lo más curioso eran sus ojos. Esos ojos grises mostraban dolor y parecía que había llorado un extraño liquido negro, que había partes de su cuerpo manchadas con eso. Julia dió un vistazo más y encontro en la mano de Valentina una cuchilla, con la cual aparentemente se habría cortado. Un poco aterrorizada por la imagen tétrica, la mujer llamó a su pareja. Gracias a dios, desde la semana pasada su hermana se encontraba en la casa de su padre. Luis llegó en un segundo, y cuando entró a la casa se encontró con el cuerpo. Los dos se pusieron de acuerdo, y terminaron sacando el cuerpo, y lo escondieron en una bolsa de basura justo a las demás. Pasaron tres semanas del suicidio de la joven, cuando Julia, al llegar del trabajo se encontró con la casa desordenada, oscura y con las mismas frases pintadas con pintura negra en todas las paredes. Al segundo se sintieron ruidos insoportables. : -¿¡Quién anda ahí!? -Dijo desesperada, tomando un cuchillo. : -Mamá. -Llamó una voz. El cuchillo cayó de las manos de la mujer. Ella no lo podía creer. Estaba experimentando la sensación de pánico, estaba paranoica y shockeada. Siguió avanzando hasta el living. : -Mamá... Ella estaba ahí. Viva. La mujer no sabía si estaba otra vez bajo el efecto de las drogas. No, ella estaba igual que el día se encontró el cuerpo. Pero había algo diferente a ella, se veía con más energía. El momento que dejó de estar de espalda la quinceañera la dejó helada. Su cara reflejaba lo que estaba por venir. Sus ojos, llenos de odio, brillaban en toda la oscuridad que había. : -Jamás me pudiste ayudar. Sí quieres alguna vez que sea feliz, ayudame ahora. : -¡Sal de aquí! ¡Demonio de Satanás! -Gritó. : -¿Por qué me odiabas? ¿Qué te hice? -Preguntó con voz suave. : -Por pendeja estúpida, cagadora de vidas. La mitad de mi vida me la arruinaste. : -Eso es injusto, ¿No? Nací y te molesté. Por eso me merecía tantas golpizas, tantos insultos. : -¿¡Qué quieres!? -Preguntó agresiva, pero a la vez asustada. : -¿Te acuerdas de la vez que me intentaste matar apuñalandóme? Había terminado con la nariz sangrando, pero muerta por dentro. Sería una lastima que todo vuelva. -A medida que terminaba de hablar, los ojos luminosos grises de la joven se iban tornando totalmente negros, y chorreaba liquido negro. La joven tomo su cuchilla de su bolsillo y comenzo a cortarse, mirando fijo a su madre. Julia luchaba por escapar, pero estaba helada, había algo que le impedía. Sus ojos la habían hechizado. : ''-"Could you help me?" La mano de Valentina se extendió con su cuchilla. Ese fue el ultimo segundo de vida de Julia Vólkova. May se encontraba en un estado critico, las enfermeras le habían dicho que había una muchacha de ojos grises que quería visitarle. La ojiverde, contenta, le dijo a la enfermera que la deje pasar. : -¡Valentina! -Dijo sonriendo y con la poca voz que tenía. La muchacha quería levantarse de la camilla para abrazarla, pero estaba demasiado débil para levantarse. : -No te levantes, no puedes. Valentina, con el poco sentimiento humano que le quedaba, comenzó a llorar. En un segundo, donde estaba parada, estaba un charco negro de lágrimas. May la miró extrañada y un poco preocupada. : -¿Qué pasa? : -Me hiciste creer que había encontrado por fin la felicidad... -Dijo con la voz quebrada. : -Valentina, no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Ana es mi ángel. Ella me está guiando para que sea más hermosa y deje de estar gorda. Valentina guardó silenció. : -Yo soy Ana. : -¿Pro Ana? Estás perfecta, se te notan las costillas, los huesos de la cintura... : -¡Yo soy Ana! -Gritó euforizada. May guardó silenció un poco asustada. : -¿Q-Qué quieres decir eso, Valentina? : -No me llames por mi nombre. Soy Ana. : -Bueno, entonces yo también. : -Te estás muriendo lentamente. -Valentina estaba sacando un Tupper con Spaghetti de su bolsillo del abrigo. : -Ehmm... ¿Valentina? ¿Qué es eso? -May parecía aterrada al ver esa comida y a su amiga dirigiendóse hacia ella. : May intentó gritar, pero no podía. Era como si hubiese la habilidad de gritar. : -Tengo que matarte, prefiero sufrir ahora y no después. May comenzó a llorar silenciosamente. "Ana" estaba a unos centimetros suyos. : -Gracias por haberme hecho feliz, Ana. Te amo. A Ana se le escapó una lágrima, mientras ahogaba a su amada con Spaghetti, metiendóle cantidades grandes para ahogarla. El proceso duró no más de seis minutos. Ya había pasado a una mejor vida. : -Quizás en otra vida podamos ser felices... Ana cerró la puerta, lentamente, mirando el cuerpo. La próxima presa era Luis, con ya una tortura sádica o "suicidio" con una tijera. : -Aún no es suficente.. Decía mientras se miraba en espejo de la casa de Luis, luego de la masacre. Categoría:Relato